1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containment bags for ammunition propellants, and more particularly to an improved two-piece bag which facilitates the process of manufacturing the ammunition and increases the utilizable propellant volume as compared to prior art containment bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Propellant containment bags are used in combination with combustible cartridge cases in order to prevent the leakage of propellant in the event of a rupture in the cartridge case. The bottom of the containment bag, which is made of rayon for example, is secured at the rear of the cartridge case. The top of the bag is open so that it fits over the projectile boom and sabot. In the prior art assembly process, the cartridge case with the containment bag attached is aligned with the assembled sabot, cartridge adapter, obturator, and projectile. The open end of the containment bag is slipped over the rear portion of the sabot and is secured to the sabot by means of a cord. The cartridge case is then abutted to a cartridge adapter and adhesively secured thereto.
This prior art design has two principal limitations. The volume of propellant the bag can hold is less than its total volume because the bag cannot be tied to the sabot at the most forward position. Thus, there is a fold in the bag so it contacts not only the inside wall of the cartridge adapter but also a portion of the sabot and projectile boom. In addition, the prior art design is susceptible to bunching in this forward section.